The demand for high resolution, high quality video is increasing in various applications. As the image data becomes high resolution and high quality, the data amount increases relative to the conventional image data. Therefore, when image data is transmitted using a medium such as a conventional wired/wireless broadband line or is stored using a conventional storage medium, the transmission cost and the storage cost are increased. High-efficiency image compression techniques may be utilized to solve these problems caused by the high resolution and high quality of image data.